Four Ways to Heaven
by vvrules21
Summary: Batman leads our three rouges to an empty warehouse...What could he have planned? WARNING: YAOI, Slash Joker/Batman Two-Face/Riddler Riddler/Batman I don't own anything!


**Hey guys! This is my first FF that I've ever uploaded! Woohoo! This was just something i really wanted to see written down, hopefully other people have my similar opinion. Okey-Dokey Enjoy! :) The last Paragraph was written by my awesome friend MystroTheDefender, please go and check her stuff out, she writes the best freaking slash stories in the world! I don't own anything!**

Four Ways to Heaven  
Batman led the three rouges to the empty warehouse near the abandoned harbor. Joker slightly purposely pushed himself into Riddler with a sly smile and a playful wink. Eddy's cheeks tinged pink; Harvey caught this and growled lowly in his throat going out of his way to put himself between the clown and his boyfriend.

Batman unlocked the huge metal doors opening with a lifeless screech. "Batsyyyy…why won't you tell us why were here?" Joker whined quite petulantly. The Caped Crusader ignored his immature bantering leading them to a vacant room he had set up himself, the large grey walled room contained only one piece of furniture, a single king sized bed. Riddler and Two-Face glanced at each other in confusion. He led them in front of the bed in an orderly queue, Joker bouncing on the balls of his feet, while the other two waiting curiously.

The Bat took out three circular metal devices, clamping them on each of their necks. Joker brought his cuffed hands to his neck tugging on the device to find any weak points. Then the Batman did something that made the two rogues even more curious as to what predicament laid ahead for them. He smiled. Joker, surprisingly only gasped, not saying a single word, but his hand was still idly toying with the metal on his neck. The black clad man started unlocking all of their cuffs, throwing them in a random direction.

He stood in front of all three villainous faces and unlatched a small remote from his belt holding it up in front of everyone, three red buttons laid on the black surface, each labeled 1, 2, and 3. He tapped the number one button, not a second later Joker fell to his knees as a sudden wave of painful electricity rode down his body. His whole form shook violently, even his trademark grin faltered to a pained grimace. Riddler shifted uncomfortably slightly disturbed by the sight of the Joker in so much pain. He turned his head and nuzzled it deep into Harvey's chest trying to get the image out of his head and block out the small cries. Finally after what seemed like hours, Joker was back on his feet panting slightly.

"Take off your clothes." The familiar deep growl spoke, addressing to all of them. They stood there for a moment all eyes trained on the bat in worry, fear, and anger. He lifted the remote to press all three buttons, pleased when they all took it as their final chance to listen to his demand. Harvey unbuttoned his black and white suit throwing it to the side carelessly, as he stripped down his eyes were trained on Edward's, knowing the smaller one was scared. He offered him a comforting smile silently telling him he'll be ok. He tried to make it true and as sincere as he could, but he knew. He knew that Eddy knew him; deep inside he was also a little scared. If the Joker could even wince in pain then you know something is definitely going to be torturously agonizing.

A few silent minutes passed, they were all standing in front of the bed in their boxers, Joker's purple with yellow smiley faces, Riddler's just plain green plaid, and Harvey's half red and half white. Batman's smirk seemed to have grown as he eyed the three. "Now those…" He used the tip of the remote to gesture to their briefs.

Joker was having a blast. This was so unexpected of his Batsy! He was basically ripping off his underwear now.

Harvey gave Edward a small nod, letting him know that he should follow whatever the vigilante says. Edward took a deep breath sliding his fingers under his waistband and pulling it down. The Bat moved closer to his prey, pulling off his gauntlets, small parts of his armor, and the spandex covering his body. Soon he was naked as well except for the remote which was clipped on to the side of his cowl, but that wasn't what unnerved the three, well actually only two of them were caught off guard by this whole situation.

No the fact that he was fully aroused was what made them feel demoralized.

Batman stood in front of the hyper, crazy, and bouncy Joker looking him up and down. Joker waited eagerly for something, but nothing came. He pouted childishly and crossed his pail arms across his chest as he watched his batsy move to Harvey. He did the same to Harvey as he did to Joker, looking him up and down, but not doing anything. Harvey, though kept an icy glare in to the darkened slits.

He walked in front of Edward, his grin broadening so wide, it made all of them shiver. He brought his ungloved hand and lifted Edward's chin tilting his face left and right, the smaller man trying to turn away. He put his large hands on the sides of his face immobilizing it from movement, running his thumbs along his cheekbones, down his smooth skin eventually stopping to the corners of his lips. Edward looked up at him through his thick black lashes, a small glint of apprehension in the glittery emerald orbs.

Harvey's teeth were grounding down so hard, he thought he would chip the tips of his teeth.

The Batman lent down and captured Edward's soft plump lips in a small kiss. He pulled away for a small moment, before diving back down for a slightly rougher kiss. Edward didn't make a sound until he felt a warm wet tendon in his mouth that definitely did not belong there. "Mmph" He let out a small whimper trying to pull away, but the Bat's grip on his head tightened his slippery tongue lapping at his own.

Harvey couldn't take it any longer he stuck his arms between their chests and pulled them apart. "What the hell is wr-" Batman tapped the second red button on the remote and Harvey went tumbling down writhing in agony. Edward let out a small gasp dropping to his knees and holding down Harvey's shoulders. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as his boyfriend started crying out even louder than Joker. "Harvey! Please stop! Stop this its going to kill him!" His voice cracked as the damn in his eyes broke and he started weeping over Harvey's shaking body. The Shock had finally made its last wave, Harvey lay on the cool concrete breathing harshly trying to focus on Edward rather then the horrible burning running through his bones.

Joker sat on the edge of the bed with a bored look on his face watching the small show set up in front of him. At least he gets to see his beloved Batsy naked!

Eddy, holding back the loud and painful sob itching its way out his throat, helped Harvey up from the ground and onto the edge of the bed. The poor man shaking violently letting out small wails of pain. As he gently wiped sweaty blond locks out of his boyfriend's face, a pair of hands rested on his hips. He wanted to turn around and punch the Bat. No he wanted to kill him. However he stood there, for Harvey's sake.

He felt the other man's mouth at his the warm breath ghosting over his ear. "Get on your knees and listen to everything I say. If you don't or you fight back I'll electrocute him again." The breathy whisper poured more heat into his ear. He nodded silently wiping away a few tears that trailed down his face. Giving Harvey's fogged eyes one more look, he turned to face his captor. Then slowly and carefully he walked to a more roomy side of the bed, still staying close to Harvey, and proceeded to get on his knees.

Joker watched eagerly from the other side of the bed, this was going to be good! In front of Eddy's face was Batman's large and bloated hard on. "Open your mouth." Hands ran down the side of his face with a sick way of being almost loving.

Eddy first didn't comply, and then Batman showed him the remote. He parted his lip only slightly. Purposely making his mouth smaller, so the appendage wouldn't fit. The Bat growled with lust, grabbed the back of his brunette locks and forced his gaped mouth on the very tip of his head.

Edward let out a small whine; strong hands started moving his head back and forth on the long shaft, slicking in with his saliva. Batman's head tilted back letting out a low groan, gripping his hair more tightly and pushing himself farther back in his throat, making him gag only faintly. Eddy ran his tongue over and under the salty skin of Batman's arousal, hoping this would all come to an end sooner.

"Ahhh…fffuck your good at that" Batman tilted his head back to watch himself in between such plump and longing lips. The smaller man didn't dare look up, keeping his eyes screwed shut, the sound of the bed's springs creaking made his eyes snap open in worry and relief.

He thought Harvey would have gotten up by now, but his heart sank when he saw Joker's pale arms around the Bat's trimmed chest. "Heyy Bats, can I give Eddy some attention too?" He whispered inaudibly in the vigilante's presumed ear. Eddy strained to listen, but couldn't make any words out. Batman just waved a hand as a go ahead. Joker planted a lustful and messy kiss on his lips, before slipping off the bed and sitting also on his knees next to Edward.

Batman's eyes trained on the painted clowns. Joker just gave him a somewhat innocent smile, turning his attention to Eddy again. He brought his hand up to stroke Eddy's face, slowly bringing it down his neck, down to his collar bone, over his heart, down his undefined abs, and finally playing at his naval.

Edward let out a muffled moan, when Joker ran a finger down his own erection. Joker grinned, leaning in he placed a soft kiss on Edward's jaw line, placing another on his neck, then his collar bone, finally licking a trail back up his neck ending at his Jaw line.

Eddy shivered getting goose bumps, starting to suck harder, hoping Batman would just finish soon. Joker wrapped his hand around Eddy's straining and pulsing erection. Eddy's whole body tensed, Joker's grin curling higher, he started stroking the kneeling man.

Eddy tried to pull back, but the hand at the back of his head kept him stable. He looked up at Batman pleadingly, only to receive a smug smile. Joker's thumb ran through his slit, his eyes rolled back and he let out a deep moan. Batman followed with a groan of satisfaction as the sound vibrated his through his length. Joker's hand moved faster, making sure to run his thumb over the slit just to pull another delicious sound from the other man.

Harvey's clouded mind came back down to earth; he finally realized his senses, especially hearing. The pain running through his body could wait. He forced himself up to see Batman's bare back leaning on the left side of the bed. He snarled to himself, wishing he had the power to jump the man, and leave without getting any more scratched up than he is. He pulled himself into a sitting position cringing at the painful cracks in his joints, about to open his mouth to say something when he heard a familiar sound. A sound only he knew. No one seemed to notice he was more cognizant of his surroundings, curiosity taking over him he laid back down to see what was happening.

His eyes strained to see around Batman, but he only got a glimpse of a brown haired boy bobbing up and down. He felt his insides turn sickeningly.

With a loud curse Batman shoved himself farther down into Edward's moist and hot mouth, his head brushing the back of the boy's throat. Eddy whimpered around the large object in his mouth, ejaculation dripping out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. A few harder strokes from Joker and Eddy also came.

His whole body shook; not being able to think clear enough to realize his mouth was now empty. He greedily sucked in as much air as he could receive, out of breath and fatigued. He faintly heard Batman telling him something followed by a retort from Joker.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs, Nygma." His hearing was becoming clearer. "Do it now, Nygma." The growl returning to his voice. With unintended help from Joker, he staggered to his feet; not feeling strong enough to keep his weight up he fell forward and into Batman's arms.

Eddy could feel his mouth moving, even heard the words come out, but he couldn't control his actions. "Please, take me home, please…I want to go. Please. I'm sorry, I'll be good, please." His voice broke into a sob. Batman ran a hand down his back; first thought that came to Edward's mind was that he was being comforting, then the hands glided over his bare ass.

Batman without saying a word shoved him onto the bed, his head nearly missing Harvey's feet. Instinctively Eddy shut his legs so tight that it hurt. "Spread your legs, Nygma." Batman rubbed his warm hands up his thighs, egging him to separate his legs. Eddy could only muster up a slurred whimper, too afraid to speak thinking he would break down in sobs.

Once Harvey heard that little whine, he became infuriated. He slid his legs off the bed and hit the cool concrete with a smack. They all turned to him, watching him stand to his full height. Harvey took two steps closer to the Batman looking at him so cold-like it would freeze hell over. "He. Is. Mine." He rumbled out through grit teeth.

Batman smirked, not the answer he was looking for. The vigilante moved away from the shaking man on the bed. "Then by all means, take him." He tipped his head to Edward, he was still on the uncomfortable bed looking at Harvey with tear filled eyes.

Joker bounced up and latched onto Batman's arm. "Can I have you then!" The clown said with a cheerful smile. Batman ignored the painted man, keeping his eyes on the two faced man.

"Or I got a better idea, Nygma stand up." Finally losing their scowling battle, Batman turned to Riddler. Edward didn't need to be told twice, he basically jumped into Harvey's arms, weeping silently in the nape of his neck. As Harvey gently cooed to him, trying to calm the boy's nerves, Batman laid flat on the left side of the bed, bringing Joker with him.

Joker bit his lips, giggling eagerly, placing both of his legs on either side of the larger man. Batman's smirk was still plastered on his face, it may have not been what he wanted, but it was good enough. The clown lent down and crushed their lips together. Impatiently swiping his tongue inside his Batsy's mouth. Batman complied with it tasting it and running his into the clown's mouth. Joker forced himself up grinding his hips into the Bat's earning a longing moan from both of them.

Batman turned to the two hugging men next to him and grinned larger. "Harvey, lay down next to me and show us how much you 'own' Nygma."

He was about to snarl an angry comeback, but Eddy placed his hands on the side of his face. He looked down at the sparkling emerald eyes, smiling once he found he had lost himself in them. Riddler gave him a sighed nod, grabbing his hand and leading him into the other side of the bed. Harvey laid down beside the Bat, keeping his eyes on Edward. Batman felt great, Joker currently kissing his neck, nibbling softly, Harvey and Edward about to do each other in front of him. Yup, this was what he needed. Riddler straddled Harvey's lap, bringing his hands to the other man's shoulders. He gave a small smile, reassuring the other man, that this was what had to happen if they didn't want to get hurt.

"So we just fuck and that it we can go?" Harvey finally turned to Batman very irritated. Batman just smirked. "Not only that, but I want a show, Edward, you have to…interact with Joker as well." Eddy turned to Batman, then to Joker. The clown gave him a waggle of the eyebrows; Eddy shivered again looking back at Harvey for comfort.

No one had to say anything; Joker took the silence to slide himself above his Batsy's hard on. The tip teasing his entrance, he bent down taking Batman' s lips into his mouth, sucking lightly. A rough as possible he changed his pace down and slammed himself down, Batman's dick being enveloped by his warmth. "FUCK!" He cursed loudly thrusting his hips up. Joker eventually worked with his moving hips, by bringing his own down. Batman's grunts making him more eager to please.

Edward closed his eyes pretending he was at home. Gently as possible, because that was the way Harvey liked it, he positioned, Harvey's erection. His face reddened when he touched the expanse of muscle. Harvey ran a hand over his face wiping away a few tears. "Its ok, take as long as you need." He whispered, hoping to offer some comfort. Edward chuckled, nodding in agreement. With a soft hiss he brought himself down onto Harvey, small squeaks escaping from his lips. Harvey, lifted his lips slowly, only to help. Once he was finally on, he let out a loud moan. "H-Harvey." Two-Face took this as a sign to start thrusting. At first he did it almost lazily, soon he couldn't hold it back any longer, he thrusted faster.

Batman looked up at Joker, eyes glazed over with lust, he looked up at Edward, then Joker. "Kiss each other." Edward hadn't caught what he said, until he felt Joker's lips on his own. Harvey' s increased thrusting was indication that he was liking the sight as well.

Well if it made Harvey happy…

He brought his hands to Joker's face making sure they could see his tongue slip into the painted lips. "Yea…that's nice." Batman mumbled to himself, pushing him deeper into Joker.

Edward pulled back to catch his breath, his tongue hanging out as he panted. Joker leaned into his face using his snake like tongue to lick Eddy's own.

Harvey was thrown over the edge, he started bucking like an animal, getting faster and harder every time Eddy made a sound of arousal. He let go of Joker fully turning back to Harvey and using his hands on his chest to balance himself.

"Damn…Harvey, ive never s-seen you…ugh…go-o so fast." He gave his boyfriend a cheeky smile. And that's all it took for Harvey, he released deeply into Edward arching his back against the man he was inside of, as Edward rode out his own orgasm.

Batman dug his fingers deep into Joker's hips plunging faster, Joker also rocking on him. Joker dug his head into his neck bighting it, hard enough to leave a mark. Joker brought his own hand down to his own dick rubbing it furiously, finally with a loud groan he let go, his seed painting Batman's chest. Batman felt the substance over him, along with the pain from his neck, and the unbelievable pleasure his dick was receiving, he came for a second time. Definitely the most amazing experience he had ever felt, way better than any of the woman he had ever been with.

^_^O_Oo_o*_*_0_0()_()

Joker zipped up his fly and stretched himself out as Batman moved to him again, moaning contently as Batman put his hand to the clowns white throat. A small click echoed around the otherwise silent room as the vigilante removed the collar from Joker, a tiny moan coming from him as the small metal barbs of the collar that had dug into his neck were removed.  
Joker stared up at his bat, gazing into his gleaming blue eyes. The buff man's skin was gleaming with the sweat of pleasure. Joker lifted a hand and pressed it against the other man's chest, feeling the warm skin and gentle breaths coming from him. Batman hummed lightly and took Joker by the hand.  
The white man rolled his eyes as Batman pulled a pair of cuffs from the belt of his costume, and affixed them to Joker's wrists, pulling him up from the bed as he locked them.  
Joker looked over towards Harvey and Edward as Batman quickly pulled on his costume, their collars had already been removed, Joker had been too delirious with lust to notice. The larger of the two was cradling the smaller, Harvey cupping Edward in his arms, Edward clinging to him, feeling as if the only thing stopping him from falling into oblivion was the large man's hard, muscular chest.  
Edward lifted his eyes from Harvey's face for the first time since they finished. Joker was staring down at him, a horribly smug and all-knowing smile on his face. Joker gave Edward a wink, and Edward quickly turned back to Harvey, pressing his head into the nape of the large man's neck, feeling himself blush as embarrassment throbbed in his head. Harvey closed his arms around his boyfriend tightly and shot a cold glare at Joker, disbelief at what had happened still ringing in his chest.  
The white clown felt Batman tug on his arm, and turned to find himself being lead into a soft kiss. He smiled widely as Batman began to lead him away, the look on his face promising more kisses.  
"Wait…" he said, stopping dead, a small twisted grin growing on his face, "What was that about Arkham..?"


End file.
